The Art Knight
by Cannibal.Pride
Summary: "You know... whoever said a pen is mightier than a sword doesn't mean it literally." Born frail, weak and without talent, Jaune had long known he was not meant for the sword but art on the other hand... Art-based abilities, Artist!Jaune, Strong!Jaune, Pairings uncertain
1. Chapter 1: Art and Arcs

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and do not gain any financial gains from this**

 **Hello here, I'm trying my own luck in a RWBY fic.**

 **I'm relatively new to the fandom so please go easy on me.**

 **Chapter 1: Art and Arcs**

It was love at first sight...

Ever since the moment Jaune laid his eyes on Art, he was enamored by it, the depth, the dimension, the way every single detail has a meaning and the way every piece compliments each other, forming a true beauty to behold.

Art is not just a unique way of expression or an enjoyable form of passion, it was like a whole new dimension, a gate to a world unseen, a solace, a safe sanctuary that he could retreat into when reality turned too harsh…

For as long as he can remember, he had always been a tad bit... frail and weak. Always confined within his room in his ancestral home, the Arch-tower

Every day he would look out the window and it reminded him of his confinement and his inability. For him, even the simplest of task is a struggle, he could only stare out of his room to watch his peers enjoying themselves outdoors. Each furtive glances, each longing gazes of envy stirs a deep burning feeling deep within him. That was how he grew up… but then… that doesn't matter now...

He has his own world now, something he could call his _own_. To others, it would seem that he simply enjoyed silence and solitude but that wasn't really the truth. To Jaune, the world is never silent, a melodious hymn, mellifluous tune was always present… like how everything in his surrounding weaves a unique harmonious symphony and he was _never_ alone to enjoy it, art itself was enough of a company as it has been for years.

But… being born into a prestigious family has its own curse, the expectation, the presumption, the projection of another's image into you, the way others would look at you and expect something... more... more than what he has, than what he can offer their eyes…

His family loves him dearly, his parents and sisters _adored_ him, that much can be said without a shadow of doubt... but Arcs are quite a large clan and his other relatives— his cousins, uncles, aunts... they didn't speak in hushed whispers about my incapability and their disappointment yet… _yet…_ they would stare at him silently…

...those stares filled with... _pity..._ as if he was something _he wasn't supposed to be_...

He didn't like that, who are they to decide that he isn't enough? to decide what he is supposed to be?

He _tried!_

He really did…

Once upon a time…he… he believed that above all, effort always— always, in the end, prevails…

But what sort of hero could he become if a simple cold can defeat him?

Yet years…he tried, he struggled, he persisted…

And years, he tired, he suffered, he disappointed…

Eventually, one night, he just gave up… there was neither mind numbing discovery nor shattering criticism… Because deep inside, he knew he does, he _knew!_

…That he—he was _never meant to be a Hero…_

His peers can boast about defeating a juvenile beowolf single-handedly but him? He could paint an intricate piece of art filled with his emotions and passions that would leave all in sheer awe...

 _Yet_ still...

 _"It's beautiful."_

 _"You have a great talent, Jaune."_

 _"Well done."_

There was something, something in those words that displeases him. He knew they were neither hollow nor lies but they felt wrong... those patronizing smiles, pitying stares, vexing words...

 _Heroes_

 _Warriors_

 _Huntsmen_

Again and again and again, again… again! Again! Again! AGAIN! **AGAIN!**

They said those repetitive and annoying words that daily permeated through the family, those words that repeatedly echoed in him, as if there were something greater that he could ever _BE!_

...As… as if, It was always those words that truly matters in the family and something he was meant to be but was not for he was cursed with a weak body! T-that even a common cold could take him down!

Ironically, it was his mother, the Arc who vehemently discouraged training him citing his weak constitution while his father who was not a fighter, wished for him to be a huntsman... a hero he apparently was supposed to be... and once dreamed to be…

Treated akin a porcelain doll that would break with the slightest of touch or a puppet pushed and prodded to be something real...

He wasn't really shunned nor was he bullied but the other children knew the first glance that he was different, a strange child that doesn't play outdoors, a strange child that doesn't train with them, a strange child that is always confined in the tower, unseen most of times... a strange child that their parent would talk about…

Even his parents looked at him oddly, as if there was a barrier in between them and distance _impossible_ to cross, they would smile as if they wanted to say something yet words failed them... and they would look at him sometimes with this longing look of reassurance but to whom it was actually directed, he does not know... he knew they loved him as he loved them dearly but even they do not understand him...

His Mother was well... an accomplished Huntress. Maine Aureate Arc was quite a well-known in both the family and the Huntsmen corps, as an exemplary model of a true Hero— selfless, steadfast, stern, strong yet soft, tender, loving and caring to her family, basically the perfect role model for young Huntresses to look up to. She fully retired when Jaune was born or rather because he was born... reasons were obvious... because of his illness... Jaune was young, that was true but to call him stupid or naïve is another matter altogether, his mother abandoned her own career because of him. Some nights he would bite his lips and curl up whenever those though echoes in his mind.

His father meanwhile was an honorary noble, one of the last since the reformation. Earl Charles Gray was also a role model for gentlemen in this matter— polite, graceful, intelligent and charming. He no fighter nor a hero like his wife but he often demonstrated his tactical brilliance, political acumen and professional entrepreneurship or so they say, not that Jaune knew what those words mean. Moments with him wasn't really rare, it was even quite frequent yet brief, Most times, they talk about a lot of things, his hobbies, dreams... future...

His sisters however, interactions with them were intimate yet awkward and... quite rare, they are aspiring huntresses after all, upcoming Heroes as every other Arc...

Every Arc... except him...

It wasn't that he doesn't want to be a Hero, who wouldn't? But he found out, heroics isn't just for him to attain. In the end, he could run away and drown himself in his imagination, escaping reality through passion and Art

Jaune was outdoors at the forest

Normally, he would prefer to stay inside the massive building that it the Arch-tower but this time, he saw the charm of being close to stunning beauty nature. It took a lot of convincing to be let out both to himself and his protective mother.

It even took him months of looking outside to gather the courage to ask.

A smile graced his lips

He supposed it was enjoyable too, the way the countless leaves glanced each other rustling in symphony and how the wind blew against the green grass, making waves in the ground. it was tranquil and calming, setting up the mood to draw.

He took the pencil and embraced the familiar feeling of letting it guide him. He drew and drew, every stroke and every line eventually formed a mighty lion, majestically standing before a forest, ignoring the voice on the back on his head stating the fact that lions don't live in forests.

"Rahh..." he muttered, it was a habit of his, to create his own sound effect to immerse himself as well as enhance his imagination. He also received more than a few odd looks because of it, one of the reasons he prefer to stay away from others, another was because his mother and sisters thought it was cute, in his opinion, it wasn't.

He took his time, minutes turned to hours and the sun was beginning to set down, no idly noted. He would need to go back soon, lest his mother tear through the forest and drag him back, there was a reason she wields the sword in the family

But that was fine, he was very close to finishing his work.

Then...

Pause...

he paused half-way in the final stroke.

As immersed as he was in his passion, he did not fail to notice that the humm of the forest grew... fainter...

 _Growl..._

An unfamiliar deep sound of a growling beast. he gulped as he looked forward where a single beowolf peeked through the trees, an injured one but a beowolf nonetheless.

What.

the.

hell.

It wasn't the first time he saw a Beowolf but this was the closest he got to even the most common of the Grimm. but...

...There shouldn't be a Grimm here... there was a reason he chose this place to sketch, because Huntsmen of his family frequent in this vicinity, close enough so that there were no Grimm who would dare come and far enough that he would not be bothered.

He could think of multiple reasons why there was a beowolf here but that doesn't really matter to the Grimm in front of him and by the look of the recent scar on its face, it was pissed.

 _Growl!_

another growl, this time louder and with his sharp teeth showcased.

Correction, it was very pissed...

Gulping, Jaune froze in place as he considered his choices

Fighting was immediately out of option, he wasn't trained in even the basics of combat and not to mention his frail body that would probably give in in one attack

Running was also out because of his body, he would be exhausted in seconds and even if he doesn't, he really doubts that he could outrun a beowolf

Call for help... he chose this place to be far from others... and even if they hear his cry, how long would that take for help to arrive?

It bared its fang as it stepped forward, red eyes glaring balefully at him.

Arcs... don't have a shortage of fairy tales, stories of knights in shining armor saving town, rescuing damsels in distress, defeating seemingly invincible foes against impossible odds. Jaune, like his peers, grew up with such stories, letting them know of their future role, well except for him...

He did not ask to be born with a curse, a curse casted upon his body to be weak and sickly and a curse etched on his blood demanding the destiny he can _never_ have _,_ the destiny he deserves but the world denied him.

It was not his choice to be different to not be what he had long yearned to be... a hero...

But apparently, it was not meant to be, he was not a hero, not a white knight but a mere child, weak and feeble before a ferocious beast. a child that can only pray...

he closed his eyes tightly, only one thought one his mind

 **Save me!**

Then... the world beckoned

 _ **Roar!**_

A roar fiercer than he had ever heard permeated through the forest before the hulking beowolf was mauled by another beast...

but it was not a mere beast, it was a majestic lion of black and white, looking down on him...

 **A/N: As you guys probably already guessed, his powers are like Sai in naruto but that is not all, afterall art is not just limited to drawings. This is just a whim, an idea that came from a dream.**

 **Im not really certain about the pairing but im not really a fan of sudden infatuations just from first impressions. i dont mind harem as long as its not too large and is realistic with a deep story behind each girls not just because he helped them (Ruby), or has the same belief or interest (Blake), or gave the 'you are not just a bombshell' speech (Yang)**

 **if there are grammatical mistakes, i apologize as this was done in just a few hours and english isnt my first language. You could say this fic also serves to improve it.**

 **4/05 Update: So i fixed some things and added some info on my AU (a friend suggested world-building first). This was never meant this to be a serious attempt, more like trial so i never planned a plot for it. luckily i had some ideas that i can patch together that will hopefully be interesting.**

 **Also, i noticed that semblances are also based with the user's mentality, experience, etc. therefore i added a depth to his thinking. I am also working on the 2nd chapter right now**

 **Lastly, am i rushing? i get the feeling its too short and fast**

 **Please leave a review, i dont really mind people saying its bad as long as they why. If you have any suggestions just PM or review~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and do not gain any financial gains from this**

 **Hello here, I'm trying my own luck in a RWBY fic.**

 **I'm relatively new to the fandom so please go easy on me.**

 **Chapter 1: Art and Arcs**

It was love at first sight...

Ever since the moment Jaune laid his eyes on Art, he was enamored by it, the depth, the dimension, the way every single detail has a meaning and the way every piece compliments each other, forming a true beauty to behold.

Art is not just a unique way of expression or an enjoyable form of passion, it was like a whole new dimension, a gate to a world unseen, a solace, a safe sanctuary that he could retreat into when reality turned too harsh…

For as long as he can remember, he had always been a tad bit... frail and weak. Always confined within his room in the Arch-tower which, essentially, is a twin tower forming an arch.

Every day he would look out the window and it reminded him of his confinement and his inability. For him, even the simplest of task is a struggle, he could only stare out of his room to watch his peers enjoying themselves outdoors. Each furtive glances, each longing gazes of envy stirs a deep burning feeling deep within him. That was how he grew up… but then… that doesn't matter now...

He has his own world now, something he could call his _own_. To others, it would seem that he simply enjoyed silence and solitude but that wasn't really the truth. To Jaune, the world is never silent, a melodious hymn, mellifluous tune was always present… like how everything in his surrounding weaves a unique harmonious symphony and he was _never_ alone to enjoy it, art itself was enough of a company as it has been for years.

But… being born into a prestigious family has its own curse, the expectation, the presumption, the projection of another's image into you, the way others would look at you and expect something... more... more than what he has, than what he can offer their eyes…

His family loves him dearly, his parents and sisters _adored_ him, that much can be said without a shadow of doubt... but Arcs are quite a large clan and his other relatives— his cousins, uncles, aunts... they didn't speak in hushed whispers about my incapability and their disappointment yet… _yet…_ they would stare at him silently…

...those stares filled with... _pity..._ as if he was something _he wasn't supposed to be_...

He didn't like that, who are they to decide that he isn't enough? to decide what he is supposed to be?

He _tried!_

He really did…

Once upon a time…he… he believed that above all, effort always— always, in the end, prevails…

But what sort of hero could he become if a simple cold can defeat him?

Yet years…he tried, he struggled, he persisted…

And years, he tired, he suffered, he disappointed…

Eventually, one night, he just gave up… there was neither mind numbing discovery nor shattering criticism… Because deep inside, he knew he does, he _knew!_

…That he—he was _never meant to be a Hero…_

His peers can boast about defeating a juvenile beowolf single-handedly but him? He could paint an intricate piece of art filled with his emotions and passions that would leave all in sheer awe...

 _Yet_ still...

 _"It's beautiful."_

 _"You have a great talent, Jaune."_

 _"Well done."_

There was something, something in those words that displeases him. He knew they were neither hollow nor lies but they felt wrong... those patronizing smiles, pitying stares, vexing words...

 _Heroes_

 _Warriors_

 _Huntsmen_

Again and again and again, again… again! Again! Again! AGAIN! **AGAIN!**

They said those repetitive and annoying words that daily permeated through the family, those words that repeatedly echoed in him, as if there were something greater that he could ever _BE!_

...As… as if, It was always those words that truly matters in the family and something he was meant to be but was not for he was cursed with a weak body! T-that even a common cold could take him down!

Ironically, it was his mother, the Arc who vehemently discouraged training him citing his weak constitution while his father who was not a fighter, wished for him to be a huntsman... a hero he apparently was supposed to be... and once dreamed to be…

Treated akin a porcelain doll that would break with the slightest of touch or a puppet pushed and prodded to be something real...

He wasn't really shunned nor was he bullied but the other children knew the first glance that he was different, a strange child that doesn't play outdoors, a strange child that doesn't train with them, a strange child that is always confined in the tower, unseen most of times... a strange child that their parent would talk about…

Even his parents looked at him oddly, as if there was a barrier in between them and distance _impossible_ to cross, they would smile as if they wanted to say something yet words failed them... and they would look at him sometimes with this longing look of reassurance but to whom it was actually directed, he does not know... he knew they loved him as he loved them dearly but even they do not understand him...

His Mother was well... an accomplished Huntress. Maine Aureate Arc was quite a well-known in both the family and the Huntsmen corps, as an exemplary model of a true Hero— selfless, steadfast, stern, strong yet soft, tender, loving and caring to her family, basically the perfect role model for young Huntresses to look up to. She fully retired when Jaune was born or rather because he was born... reasons were obvious... because of his illness... Jaune was young, that was true but to call him stupid or naïve is another matter altogether, his mother abandoned her own career because of him. Some nights he would bite his lips and curl up whenever those though echoes in his mind.

His father meanwhile was an honorary noble, one of the last since the reformation. Earl Charles Gray was also a role model for gentlemen in this matter— polite, graceful, intelligent and charming. He no fighter nor a hero like his wife but he often demonstrated his tactical brilliance, political acumen and professional entrepreneurship or so they say, not that Jaune knew what those words mean. Moments with him wasn't really rare, it was even quite frequent yet brief, Most times, they talk about a lot of things, his hobbies, dreams... future...

His sisters however, interactions with them were intimate yet awkward and... quite rare, they are aspiring huntresses after all, upcoming Heroes as every other Arc...

Every Arc... except him...

It wasn't that he doesn't want to be a Hero, who wouldn't? But he found out, heroics isn't just for him to attain. In the end, he could run away and drown himself in his imagination, escaping reality through passion and Art

Forest Archaic

Jaune closed his eyes as he let the gentle breeze tickle his skin as he leaned back on a tree. Normally, he would prefer to stay inside the massive building that it the Arch-tower— which, essentially, is a twin tower forming an arch.

' _How odd…'_ he mused. Being let out into the very place he both dread and desired was a quite fascinating experience. He supposed that he saw the charm of being close to stunning beauty nature or maybe it was curiosity of the world he was denied to. But then, either way, it was worth it.

Months it took, months of looking outside to gather the courage to sneak out while all his family are participating in an event, some sort of large-scale war game.

Forest Archaic wasn't some legendary battleground of a war long past nor some land of legends. It wasn't as famous— or in some cases, infamous as the Emerald Forest of Beacon. It only served as the backyard of their whole family, trials, events, competitions, training and even picnics are often done within it. The grimm also aren't much of a problem as, while the forest lies at the edge of the kingdom, beyond it was a large and barren canyon where even the Grimm don't tread… well not that much at least, Oum knows they are everywhere...

Though they did have quite a large amount of Grimm, it wasn't enough of a threat to the family as whole and it wasn't numerous enough that the forest is teeming with it.

Once he saw an opportunity, he capitalized on it. From tricking his current custodian to sneaking out the building, it was all planned for weeks...

A smile graced his lips

He supposed it was enjoyable too, the way the countless leaves glanced each other rustling in symphony and how the wind blew against the green grass, making waves in the ground. it was tranquil and calming, setting up the mood to draw.

He took the pencil and embraced the familiar feeling of letting it guide him. He drew and drew, every stroke and every line eventually formed a mighty lion, majestically standing before a forest… all while ignoring the voice on the back on his head stating the fact that lions don't live in forests.

"Rahh..." he muttered something akin to a lion's roar, it was a habit of his, to create his own sound effect to immerse himself as well as enhance his imagination. He also received more than a few odd looks because of it, one of the reasons he prefer to stay away from others, another was because his mother and sisters thought it was cuddle-worthily cute— for the record, it wasn't.

He took his time, minutes turned to hours and the sun was beginning to set down, he idly noted. No doubt, his caretaker already informed his parents. He would need to go back soon, lest his mother tear through the forest and drag him back... after all, there was a reason she wields the sword in the family.

But that was fine, he was very close to finishing his work.

Then...

Pause...

he paused half-way in the final stroke.

As immersed as he was in his passion, he did not fail to notice that the humm of the forest grew... fainter...

 _Growl..._

An unfamiliar deep sound of a growling beast. he gulped as he looked forward where he saw a figure resembling something he only saw in books, single beowolf peeked through the trees, an injured one but a beowolf nonetheless.

 **WHAT...**

 **IS...**

 **THIS...**

 **SILENCE…?**

Sweat rolled down his face, as he stared in utter incomprehension. At the beast's presence, he felt a sense of wrongness, of error but i was quickly drowned by sheer, utter fear..

What is it doing here?

...There shouldn't be a Grimm here... there was a reason he chose this place to relax, because Huntsmen of his family frequent in this vicinity, close enough so that there were no Grimm who would dare come, and far enough that he would not be bothered or be found easily. It was one of the safest spots that would've been stationed with Huntsmen if not for the war games

He could think of a dozen reasons why there was a beowolf here and another dozen reason for why it shouldn't be but he knew that doesn't really matter to the Grimm in front of him and by the look of the rather recent scar on its face, it was pissed.

 _Growl!_

another growl, this time louder and with his sharp teeth showcased.

Correction, it was very pissed...

Gulping, Jaune froze in place as he considered his choices

Fighting was immediately out of option, he wasn't trained in even the basics of combat and not to mention his frail body that would probably give in in one attack

Running was also out because of his body, he would be exhausted in seconds and even if he doesn't, he really doubts that he could outrun a beowolf

Call for help... he chose this place to be far from others... and even if they hear his cry, how long would that take for help to arrive?

It bared its fangs as it stepped forward, red eyes glaring balefully at him.

Arcs... don't have a shortage of fairy tales, stories of knights in shining armor saving town, rescuing damsels in distress, defeating seemingly invincible foes against impossible odds. Jaune, like his peers, grew up with such stories, letting them know of their future role, well except for him...

He did not ask to be born with a curse, a curse casted upon his body to be weak and sickly and a curse etched on his blood demanding the destiny he can _never_ have _,_ the destiny he deserves but the world had denied him.

It was not his choice to be different to not be what he had long yearned to be... a hero...

But it was just not meant to be, he was not a hero, not a knight shone in golden light but a mere child, weak and feeble before a ferocious beast, a child that can only pray...

he closed his eyes tightly, only one thought one his mind

 **Save me...!**

Then... the world beckoned.

 _ **Roar!**_

A roar fiercer than he had ever heard permeated through the forest before the hulking beowolf was mauled by another beast…

He opened his eyes and saw...

It was not a mere beast, it was a majestic lion of black and white, looking down on him as the music returned...

 **A/N: As you guys probably already guessed, his powers are like Sai in naruto but that is not all, afterall art is not just limited to drawings. This is just a whim, an idea that came from a dream.**

 **I'm not really certain about the pairing but i'm not really a fan of sudden infatuations just from first impressions. I don't mind harem as long as it's not too large and is realistic with a deep story behind each girls not just because he helped them (Ruby), or has the same belief or interest (Blake), or gave the 'you are not just a bombshell' speech (Yang) i could continue with Pyrrha and Weiss but you already know what i'm trying to say**

 **if there are grammatical mistakes, I apologize as this was done in just a few hours and english isn't my first language. You could say this fic also serves to improve it.**

 **4/05 Update: So i fixed some things and added some info on my AU (a friend suggested world-building first). This was never meant this to be a serious attempt, more like trial so i never planned a plot for it. luckily i had some ideas that i can patch together that will hopefully be interesting.**

 **Also, i noticed that semblances are also based with the user's mentality, experience, etc. therefore i added a depth to his thinking. I am also working on the 2nd chapter right now**

 **Lastly, am i rushing? i get the feeling It's too short and fast**

 **Please leave a review, i don't really mind people saying its bad as long as they why. If you have any suggestions just PM or review~**


	2. Chapter 2: What defines a Hero?

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY if I did, [INSERT SOMETHING I WOULD'VE DONE]**

 **A/N: It been months since that first chapter or was that a prologue? and I am not sorry for not updating.**

 **Also, I did get a few interesting pairings but it is still undecided, need more research and brainstorming**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: What defines a Hero?**

 **Heroes...**

"He can't be a huntsman." His mother stated factly.

 **...are how the name 'Arc' is defined**

"He could still be trained, he could learn to fight." His father reasoned

 **Heroes are Guardians, Saviors, Protectors**

"We already tried! And you've seen how that ended!" She snapped. "A disaster!"

"But this is what he wants, we need to support him." He held her hand and squeezed it softly, reassuring her.

 **But what defines a Hero then?**

"I don't know..." She bit her lips and mumbled, uncertain. "You know that while he has a large aura reserve, he had never shown an aptitude for combat and not to mention his... constitution."

"The doctor said he could recover—"

" _Could,_ a possibility not a fact."

 **What makes a Hero, a Hero?**

"Faith, my love... have faith. He _would_ recover from his illness."

"...Even if he does, how long would that take? Years? Decades? By then he would be too far behind."

 **The power to protect?**

"Not necessarily, he is an Arc, and Arcs persevere, right?" He chuckled, a wry smile gracing his rugged features as he brought his wife into his loving arms and gently embraced her.

"...at what cost, his safety?" She quietly mumbled in her husband's chest.

"Would you rather have his dreams broken, you know how much he had yearned for this." He calmly pointed out.

"Better his dreams than his body! Would you have the heart to send our beloved son— our only son— to the dangers of the world without the ability to properly protect himself?"

 **What then if a man without power wishes to become a Hero?**

"He would learn—"

"—No he won't! As much as I hate to admit it, he lacks the strength and talent. He is so frail that even walking exhausts him. He would never be a competent huntsman. He would need to grow out of the dream, he will never achieve!"

 **Then he would learn to struggle**

"Love..." The man began.

"Please, dear...I just want to protect him, I don't want to lose my baby boy... please..." She looked at him in the eyes with her own watering in a plea for him to accept.

 **Yet, in the end...**

"I-I..." His voice trembled at the sight of his wife's desperate gaze.

"If you love him, as much as I do, then please... help me protect him..."She pleaded.

 **Could he still be a Hero?**

"Of course." He relented.

The husband and wife embraced each other as cerulean eyes retreated back to the shadows

* * *

" _It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things."_

* * *

"Stand!"

 _Why...?_

"Ready... Fire!"

Bang!

Jaune flinched as the sound of gunshots echoed in his ears. The Huntsmen hoisted their weapon in the air.

He bit his lips, It was a Grimm incursion on a nearby town, he heard. Not that large but because to the lack of available combat-ready personnel and the element of surprise— a mistake on the sentry's part— it became a serious threat.

Eventually, they breached the perimeter and engage the few combat capable men in close combat. In the end, the situation grew so dire that even retired Huntsmen was called in to help... Even his mother...

He watched as the casket descended...

According to others, she saved a child...

Shielded him from the poisonous spit of a Viper... and suffered for it.

Vipers were flying monstrosities, one of the most venomous of Grimms. The Grimm itself is said to be composed of poison itself. Their spit is able to kill normal huntsman given enough time, without treatment that is. However, his mother is not a normal huntsman... but even so, she is still human...

...All his life

...He firmly believed that his mother was the strongest and is invincible...

He remembered his mother's words.

 _"Don't worry love, mama's invincible!" She smiled down at him_

Her _last words_ to him.

Then his mind wandered to his family, all they did for him.

A notebook rested in his lap, drawn in it was the familiar figure of the lion that once had been his savior.

"If I call... would you answer again?" Jaune asked softly, fingers gently tracing the mane of the lion.

The eyes of the lion shone blue, it may have been a trick of the light but Jaune nonetheless smiled as he wiped his tears.

"I want to protect you too... all of you..."

~ 6 Years later ~

Roman torchwick, Master thief extraordinaire wasn't having a good day.

It started off with a hungry midget... flipping him out of his bed, demanding tribute... at 4AM...

Then he met his best employer ever, of all time... that was enough to sour his day...

He was still mourning for the bowler hat she burned at their first meeting. Someday... someday...

And then he was forced to work with the most incompetent, imbecilic, idiotic underlings he had the most misfortune of meeting...

But then it was almost worth seeing Junior's precious club explode just as he left...

Almost.

Seriously, those imbeciles screams 'mooks' with the way they dress the same in that ungodly unfashionable suit of theirs. And they all even look generic and so alike that he doubts even Junior can distinguish them.

What's worse is that at the first night they were beaten by a little girl... wow... just wow...

He was _so_ getting a refund from Junior.

"Hey!" The little girl called out.

He sighed in exasperation, "persistent..."

Oh, what would I give to have Neo here?

...ice cream probably, tons of it...

Then the heard the sound of the bullhead which just rose from the side of the building.

Wow, perfect timing...

He climbed that transport as Ruby watched, eyes widened.

He blinked at her, seriously? She could've shot him in the back just now, not that she would be able to hit him but... she didn't even try?

He shook his head, the girl is still green probably her first real fight if it can be called that.

"Suck this, Red!" He tossed out a red crystal, landing on the ground near Ruby

"Huh?" Ruby muttered as she stared blankly at the pretty red crystal

 ***Bang***

Before she knew it the crystal was shot, resulting in an explosion.

Or it would've been if not for an odd bird which swooped in and snatched the crystal just before the round hit.

Roman stared blankly at the place the crystal was in then he turned his gaze to the bird which was now circling the building, mocking him with the red crystal in its beak...

He sighed as he closed his eyes... Oh my Oum... why are you so cruel to me...

He then loaded his explosive dust in his trusty weapon and fired at the girl who just refuses to die

 ***BOOM***

Only for an ethereal purple circle to block off the explosion and thus red lives again...

 _Wonderful..._

He balefully glared at the huntress who popped up from out of nowhere before he, once again, sighed deeply.

"I don't understand... where do you guys come from?!" He screamed

He walked to the pilot's seat where his _boss_ regarded him coldly.

"I'll handle this shit—" he gestured to the steering stick? Steering lever? Whatever shit they call that. "you handle that shit." He pointed at the huntress who was making the bullhead shake so much.

He was coldly glared at before she moves to confront the huntress. He was getting burned later

Not that he cared, evident by his eye-roll.

Next time bring Neo, no matter how many Ice cream she demands.

He heard a storm that crackled above the ship. He ignored that as he closed his eyes, why couldn't his life be simpler?

And then freaking crystals rained from above. He ignored that too.

A crystal was now embedded mere inches from his head gleaming in the night and he swears to Oum it was mocking him too. He also ignored that though his tightened grip and gritted teeth.

He glanced at the side only to see and incoming spear of sharp shards...

He sighed...

Such a bad day...

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I haven't updated for so long that others forgot about the fic, but I am just... really lazy.

Also, still can't decide pairings and don't really want to poll it

Oh, and virtual cookies to whoever noticed what I did on the first part, I personally liked that and think it's quite neat

Lastly, please review, even if you are disappointed. but please no flames. Feel free to PM me for suggestions


	3. NOTE: Rewrote Chapter 1 and I need beta

I'm so sorry to the guys who expected a new chapter.

Luckily this isn't one of those IRL issues that renders me incapable of updating... well it plays a part bearing the name of laziness. But i digress (Is that how the word is used?) I rewrote chapter one, doubling its word count and adding depth to Jaune as i felt it was a bit short and rushed.

That's all well and good but i came upon another problem, i need a Beta... my head is teeming with ideas and possible plots yet i can't seem to write them down so i thought a Beta might help

So if you know the source, have good grammar and imagination... i beg of you, please help me. This is really killing me, having lots of ideas that i cant write in fear of making something sup-par.

In summary, i updated chapter 1 so please re-read it and i also need a Beta who have knowledge of the fiction and adequate grammar.

P.S - Lot of the complex words (at least for me) are ones i learned from the daily word, am i using them correctly?


End file.
